Will Blood Fulfil This Thirst in Me?
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: When Dean and Sam encounter a vampire, worst comes to worst when Castiel is bitten. The transformation is slow and painful for the falling angel, but will he give in to temptation when Dean offers him the inevitable. Dean/Castiel; sexual situations, R&R x
1. Day 1

**Will Blood Fulfil This Thirst In Me?**

**Summary**: _When Dean and Sam encounter a vampire, worst comes to worst when Castiel is bitten. The transformation is slow and painful for the falling angel, but will he give in to temptation when Dean offers him the inevitable. Dean/Castiel; boy-kissing; sexual situations; swearing._

**A/N**_: The title comes from the song 'The Thirst' from the musical Lestat._

**-x-**

**Day 1**

Dean Winchester cocked his pistol as he and his brother, Sam, walked down a deserted alleyway, guns and axes at hand. Another hunt for vampires had drawn the brothers into the darkness of the alley behind the town mall. They had previously been attacked outside the bar next to their motel, leaving Sam's face covered in scratches, with a black eye and Dean bleeding from a gash on his forehead, and his clothing looking like he had had a fight with a shredder.

"Where's Castiel when you need him?" Dean said, mentally cursing the angel. Dean had a quick scan of the alley before they walked any further. "Come get us, bitch!" he yelled. "You ruined my favourite shirt." He clutched the axe in his hand harder, almost in a white knuckled grip.

"Dean, don't. You'll aggravate the thing further," Sam warned. Dean just scoffed and yanked off the remainder of his flannel shirt. Both hunters stopped to read themselves with enough weapons when they heard a rustle up ahead. Quick as a flash, guns were cocked and axes held at the ready. An attractive blonde woman walked out of the darkness and towards the brothers, stopping at least ten feet from the Winchester's. She breathed in deeply and her eyes widened before they rested on Dean. Her lips curled into a smile.

"You smell delicious. Fresh meat, straight from Hell," she said, her tongue skimming over her bottom lip seductively. Dean just smiled as she slowly walked closer.

"You said it, baby," Dean said, readying the axe in his hand before charging forward. She bared her fangs and, as Dean swung the axe, she reached out and grabbed it with her bare hands, her terrifying strength yanking it out of his hands and throwing it across the alley. She grabbed Dean by the throat and knocked Sam out of the way as he came to defend his brother. Dean's feet lifted from the ground as she raised him up, slowly choking the life out of him with her strong fingers on his throat. Sam kicked his legs out, knocking the vampire's legs out from underneath her, sending her to the ground with a thud. She let go of Dean, who coughed and spluttered, trying to get his breath back before reaching for his axe. But the vampire was on him, pinning him to the ground, laying one swift punch to his gut before laying another one on his face. Sam appeared and grabbed the vampire around the neck, pulling her off his brother.

Suddenly, Castiel appeared next to Dean and reached for the axe on the ground. Sam had hold of her, but she threw her head back, breaking Sam's nose with the force of the impact. He fell back, his nose bleeding and painful. Castiel moved forward, axe held his before he brought it down. It narrowly missed her head, its metal clang on the concrete deafening. She kicked out at Castiel, knocking him over, the axe sliding away out of reach. He scrambled to get up but the vampire was on him in a second, holding him down, her fangs perilously close to his jugular. He managed to hold her back.

Just.

"Cas, I'm coming," Dean said, getting to his feet, but two other vampires appeared, grabbing him and pulling him back, before pulling Sam up and holding him also.

"No need to harm them," the blonde vampire said, moving to straddle Castiel's lap, her strong hands holding Castiel's arms down by his sides. "One will satisfy me." Castiel struggled against her as she leaned down and ran her tongue from the base of his throat, over the pulsing vein in his neck and up his cheek. Castiel frowned, trying to get his face away from her. She grabbed his chin, making her look at him. She leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, Castiel gasping as her fangs caught on his bottom lip, piercing the skin, a little trickle of blood appearing there. She licked it off before moving her head down to his neck.

"No! Cas!" Dean shouted, struggling against the strength of the vampire holding him. "You can't do this to him. He's an angel." The vampire clan just laughed. One more vampire appeared. He knelt next to Castiel's head, one hand gripping the angel's hair and the other his chin, pulling his head up and revealing the pulsing vein in his neck. The blonde vampire's licked her lips as she looked at it. She lowered her mouth to his neck, running her tongue over the vein first before she dug her fangs in. Castiel cried out at the pain as they travelled in deeper.

"Cas!" Dean yelled. Castiel's eyes met Dean's, but they were glazed over as the woman continued to drink from him. His face became pale and his body trembled as she began to paralyze him. Dean could only watch. The vampire finally let go of Castiel, his head hitting the concrete with a dull thud, which made Dean wince. The vampire looked over at Dean and Sam, who had stilled their struggling as they watched their friend, helplessly. She grinned menacingly, before raising her wrist to her mouth, piercing her skin with her fangs. She watched as it dripped down her flawless skin and down into Castiel's mouth. Dean watched as Castiel just blinked and swallowed down the blood, his body still. He couldn't believe he'd let his friend, his angel, come to harm.

"Good evening, gentlemen," the woman said, before Dean and Sam were knocked unconscious, leaving the vampires to escape.

**-x-**

Dean awoke first, his eyes adjusting to the street lamp nearby. It had started to rain, so Dean felt cold. He shivered violently and pushed himself up from the ground, limping slightly from the pins and needles in his leg. He took a glance around the alley. Sam was still out cold. He went to wake him, shaking his brother, who groaned and came to, slowly. Then he looked over and saw the still form of his angel. He was lying, soaking wet, on the concrete, eyes closed, skin pale, but his body was trembling. Whether it was from the cold or the transformation, he couldn't tell. He winced a little when he saw the deep bite mark on Castiel's neck. His legs hurt badly so he knelt next to Castiel, shaking him lightly.

"Cas? Castiel, wake up!" Dean said. He was still. Not a muscle was moving.

"Dammit, Cas! Wake up," Dean demanded, unshed tears coming to his eyes. Castiel's eyes suddenly shot open, and a bloodcurdling scream came from within the depths of the angel. Dean jumped back, putting his hands over his ears as the angel managed to blow the streetlamps out with his screaming. He looked over at Sam, who was curled in a ball with his hands over his ears. Castiel's screaming blew out the lights in nearby apartments and motel rooms, even some car headlamps. Then it came to an abrupt stop. Dean took his hands from his ears, wondering if he had gone deaf and he looked down at Cas, who was looking at him with the bluest of blue eyes.

"Cas?"

"Dean." Dean sighed with relief and he managed to help the soaked angel off the ground. He took off his own coat and put it around the angel's shoulders, trying to warm him. His skin was freezing, and he was shaking. Dean put his arm around him.

"I won't be able to stop the transformation," Castiel suddenly said. Dean looked up at him. "I have some of my angelic powers left, which can slow the process down. But I cannot stop it from completing. In a few days I will be a full vampire, and my grace will be gone for good." Dean couldn't keep Castiel's gaze anymore. He was ashamed he couldn't have helped him stop it.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I tried to help," he said, a tear rolling down his cheek. Castiel cupped Dean's cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"Nothing is your fault," he said with a sad smile. His eyes, Dean noticed, were a much brighter shade of blue, and the dark circles under his eyes made them stand out more against his paling skin. Dean felt they were looking into his very soul.

"You're coming back to the motel with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight," Dean said, as Sam came and stood with them. Castiel looked grateful to Dean, but he knew there was nothing Dean could do.

"Let's go," Sam said to Dean, making his way to the Impala, both Dean and Castiel following. Dean sighed to himself, wondering how the hell he would cure the angel he secretly loved so much.

* * *

_Hope this was an alright start, not sure exactly where I'm going with this yet, so bear with me, lovelies. If you are reading this, then you obviously think it's alright, so feedback is awesome! :)_


	2. Day 2

**Will Blood Fulfil This Thirst In Me?**

**Summary**: _When Dean and Sam encounter a vampire, worst comes to worst when Castiel is bitten. The transformation is slow and painful for the falling angel, but will he give in to temptation when Dean offers him the inevitable. Dean/Castiel; boy-kissing; sexual situations; swearing._

**A/N**_: The title comes from the song 'The Thirst' from the musical Lestat._

**-x-**

**Day 2**

The motel room was quiet the next morning, apart from the running water in the bathroom from Sam's shower, and the heavy breathing and shivering from Castiel in the corner of the room. He had managed to end up freezing his ass off from the rain and cold the night before. That's what worried Dean. Castiel was never cold; never hungry; never hurt; never happy; never sad. He was falling, Dean knew it. Dean took the sheets from his bed and he moved over to Cas, making him slip on one of his own sweaters, before he wrapped the blanket around him, Castiel's eyes grateful.

"Thank you, Dean," he said. "You don't have to do this."

"Cas, when my best friend is starting to transform into a blood-sucker, I want to be there. You are not leaving my side. Anywhere I go, you will be coming with me, unless Sam can watch you. I don't want you getting hurt anymore than you will," Dean said, polishing off his gun. Castiel looked away. Sam came out of the bathroom, into the tense silence, his skin still damp from the shower, his t-shirt sticking to him.

"What's gonna happen to you, Cas? You have angelic powers, can you not stop it?" Sam asked. Castiel sighed and looked at the younger Winchester.

"Sam, I'm falling. Soon enough I'd be human. That's the price of disobedience. But I will not be human when I fall. I will be a vampire," Castiel said, closing his eyes, the very idea made his insides turn. "I should have been more careful." Dean looked up at Castiel as his words.

"Cas, this is not your fault. It's ours. Mine, even. I wasn't able to stop her," Dean said, discarding his gun and kneeling in front of the angel, without realising what he was doing. He sighed and took Castiel's hand in his own. "You said you were transforming, fine. But I'm gonna be with you every step of the way, Cas." Castiel just looked at him, before he let out a sob that made Dean's heart break. Sam felt uncomfortable with them, so he excused himself and went to the library, muttering something about bringing back something for lunch or dinner, depending when he'd be back. Dean moved Castiel along on the couch, before he sat beside him and drew him into his embrace.

"Cas, shh. Don't cry, please," he said. He'd never had to deal with an emotional Castiel before. Moody-and-arrogant-asshole Cas, but never upset-and-crying Cas. He ran his fingers through the angel's hair, which seemed to calm him a little so Dean did it again and again until the angel was still and there was a large tear stain mark on his t-shirt, but Dean didn't mind. He realised, though, he was still holding the angel who had him in a vice-like grip, as if afraid Dean would slip from his fingertips at any moment.

"Cas," Dean whispered, but he didn't know what else to say. What could he say? Are you okay? Do you want me to stay here with you? Do you need anything? I love you? _Dammit, Dean. You can't tell an angel of the lord you love him. That's probably a sin._

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice raspy from his crying. Dean sighed.

"I'm going to look after you," he whispered to the falling angel, resting his head against Castiel's. He pulled the blanket that was round Cas over so they could share, their body heat making them warm as they pressed together. He felt Castiel bury his head in the crook of his neck, and he, absentmindedly, pressed his lips to Castiel's temple, letting them linger for a time. He pulled the angel closer, embracing him tightly, not wanting to ever let him go, or let him succumb to the darkness.

**-x-**

This was how Sam found them when he came back with take-out at lunchtime. Dean and Cas were asleep against each other, wrapped up in a tight ball on the couch, blanket wrapped around their bodies. Sam watched them for a moment; how Castiel's grip on Dean was tight, but loving at the same time; how the smile on Dean's face reminded him of when he was a teenager, before hunting became a main priority. He put down the food on the table and he opened his laptop, before grabbing a cheeseburger and biting down into it.

"Sam?" came Dean's whisper from the couch. Sam looked up and saw Dean's worried look. Castiel was suddenly shivering, trembling. Dean detached himself from Castiel, and began patting his face.

"Cas, wake up. Castiel!" Dean said, his eyes wide with worry. Castiel's eyes shot open, and he screamed like he did in the alleyway. Dean and Sam hid out of the way while glass and debris flew from the windows and doors, all the lights in the room, plus the TV and the radio all blowing up before the light fixture from the ceiling came down, hard, on the floor. Dean was sure his ears were bleeding as he covered them with his hands, the screaming making every bone in his body rattle hard. Then, exactly like last time, it stopped abruptly. Castiel rolled off the couch and onto the floor, down on all fours, his head buried between his arms. He was sobbing again. Dean pulled his hands away from his ears, noticing the blood on his hands, before crawling over the glass and the debris to the angel. Castiel started as Dean touched him.

"Shh, Cas, I've got you. What happened?" Dean asked, pulling the angel to him once more, blood sliding down his face from his ears.

"My blood. _Jimmy's _blood," he said, through his sobbing. "Jimmy ... he's _gone_. This body is mine now. Oh Lord, I can feel it; the vampire blood changing my own. So painful, I can't stand it." Dean noticed Castiel was babbling and stopped him.

"Shhh, Cas! It's okay. I'm here now," Dean said.

"You're bleeding," Castiel noticed, but Dean just shushed him again.

"It's okay. Just a little. I'll be fine," he said, even though his ears were ringing as they sat amongst glass and wood which was littered all over the floor. Sam got up off the floor from next to them and he moved to the bathroom to get something to get rid of the blood.

"Dean, soon I will ... I will ..." Castiel started but couldn't finish the sentence.

"What, Cas? What is it?" he asked.

"Soon I'll need to ... feed," he said, looking away from Dean as he said it. "And I don't want to. I really don't want to. God knows, I do not want to." Dean got up and moved away from Cas.

"When you are ready to feed, you let me know. I'll find something for you," Dean said, before he picked up the offered cloth from Sam, cleaning away the blood from his ears and face. "I'll help you."

**-x-**

Sam was asleep in his bed, with Dean and Cas sharing Dean's in another motel room. They had made up some excuse about what had happened to the motel room, and gotten moved to a new one. The older Winchester sighed, before turning to look at Cas, who was staring right back at him, with those bright blue eyes.

"Cas ..." he started, before Castiel moved slowly towards Dean, his lips meeting the hunter's. Dean's eyes were wide for a moment before the fluttered closed, his mouth opening to let Castiel's probing tongue in.

"Cas ..." he repeated as they kissed, Castiel's hand sliding down Dean's body to his cock which was starting to come to attention. Dean audibly gasped, making Castiel put a finger to his lips and glance across at Sam before looking at Dean again. Dean got the hint before Castiel's hand slid underneath the waistband of his boxers, gripping him tight in his hot hand. Dean bit his lip to stop himself crying out. He gripped Castiel tightly as brought his hand up to his mouth, licking his palm before taking Dean in his hand again, slowly stroking him. Dean managed to moan Castiel's name, looking up at him. Castiel's eyes were clouded with desire, something Dean had never seen in the angel. The transformation was bringing his sexual urges to the surface, and, basically, making him horny. Castiel caught his lips in his own again, thrusting his tongue past Dean's lips, swallowing every gasp and moan that fell from the hunter's mouth. Dean's hips bucked off the bed, up into Castiel's fist.

"Cas," he whispered as Castiel sped up his action. Dean bucked up again, fucking himself in Castiel's hand. Castiel's lips moved from the hunter's, down his jaw and down his neck. Dean's eyes shot open, but he didn't stop him as Castiel licked and sucked on Dean's neck ,right where his jugular vein was. He didn't have much time to think as Castiel stroked him once more and he spurted out over Cas' hand and against his boxer shorts, soaking them through. Dean fell back against his pillow, breathing heavily as Castiel came back into view.

"Cas ... fucking hell, Cas," he managed to breath out before Castiel lay next to him.

"Goodnight, Dean," he said, leaving his own erection untouched, closing his eyes and falling asleep, leaving Dean to wonder what the fuck had just happened.

* * *

_Thanks to all you guys who reviewed my first chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoyed this one too. I'll try to update as regularly as I can between my shift patterns as they are pretty crap at the moment, but I'd appreciate feedback, so you know what to do! XD Thanks guys! xx_


	3. Day 3

**Will Blood Fulfil This Thirst In Me?**

**Summary**: _When Dean and Sam encounter a vampire, worst comes to worst when Castiel is bitten. The transformation is slow and painful for the falling angel, but will he give in to temptation when Dean offers him the inevitable. Dean/Castiel; boy-kissing; sexual situations; swearing._

**A/N**_: The title comes from the song 'The Thirst' from the musical Lestat. Also, in this chapter, there is a little animal cruelty. If you don't like, I apologise._

**-x-**

**Day 3**

Sam noticed a strange silence between the angel and his brother the next morning. No words had been spoken between then since they got up, showered, ate. Nothing. Not a peep. Castiel's shivering started up again, and Dean didn't do anything to comfort him. Not a damn thing. Sam thought this was strange, compared to the day before.

"Dean," he said, snapping his older brother away from reading his paper. "Can I talk to you a second." Dean nodded and followed Sam into the bathroom, stealing a quick glance in Castiel's direction, who was watching him intently before looking away quickly. Sam shut the door once he had entered the bathroom.

"Dude, what's going on?" he asked his big brother. Dean frowned.

"What you talking about, Sammy?" he asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You and Cas. You haven't spoken a word to each other all morning. Yesterday you were all over him ..."

"I was not!"

"... now today you won't talk to him. Something's happened," Sam said, sitting down on the closed toilet lid, leaning his elbows on his knees. Dean sighed and looked away from Sam.

"It's nothing, Sam."

"Dean, you're lying. I know the signs when you lie. You won't look at me. You start swallowing uncontrollably. You literally shit yourself. I know you, Dean, and you are lying," Sam said. Dean ran a hand over his face. He had been defeated.

"There was an ... an incident last night. After you had fallen asleep. I should never have let it happen ..." Dean said, turning away from the younger Winchester. He put his hands against the wall, looking down at his feet. "He was just staring at me, real focussed like. I felt like his eyes were staring into my soul."

"Dean ..."

"Sam, you asked, so let me say it," he said. Sam sat back, closing his mouth and listening to his big brother. "He ... he kissed me, and I didn't hesitate. I kissed him back and before I knew it, his hand was in my boxers shorts." Sam made a noise of disgust.

"Dean, please ..."

"Sam! You have to realise now that he is going through this transformation, he has heightened sense of everything and an uncontrollable sex drive. His angel virginity ain't gonna be in tact much longer. His desires are erupting, he can't help it," Dean said. "I wanted to help him. I wanted to repay the favour but he just went to sleep, not another word."

"Why don't you speak to him about it? I'll go to the library for an hour. You guys can talk," Sam offered. Dean shook his head.

"Don't bother ..." he said. "Come on, let's go see how he is." Sam nodded and the two brothers vacated the bathroom, to see an empty motel room. Dean's eyes widened and he bolted for the door, forgetting his coat, his shoes, running out into the pouring rain. Cas was nowhere to be seen. Dean ran away from the motel, running as fast as he could through the mud, his sock-clad feet sinking into the mud.

"CAS!" he shouted, before tripping over a tree root, calling out in pain as he landed awkwardly on his arm. He managed to stand up again. He looked around from where he was. He had come to the bridge over the town river. That was where he saw Castiel, sitting on the barrier that separated road from water, looking as if he was about to jump. Dean approached the angel slowly, clearing his throat as he got nearer.

"Hey, Cas," he said, as he watched him. The angel turned his head slowly to look at Dean, who was a soaking wet, muddy mess. He looked back out over the water.

"You told Sam about last night." It wasn't a question.

"Erm, yeah. Yeah I did," he said. "I know what vampires are like, Cas. I've been hunting them since I was a kid."

"Is that what you'll do to me? Hunt me?" Castiel asked, coldly. "Shoot me down like another one of those monsters under the bed? So what, I had sexual urges. Do you expect me to apologise?"

"No." That was Dean's simple answer. "I expect you to let me help you. I could give you release, Castiel, but you wouldn't let me." Castiel looked at Dean, confusion written all over his face.

"Why would you do that?" he asked Dean, throwing a pebble he had in his hand into the river, watching the ripples of the water mingle with the ripples of the rain. "Why?"

"Because that's what best friends do. They help each other," Dean said. _Because I love you would have been better, you asshole._ Castiel couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose you are right," he said, running a hand over his face, pushing his soaked hair back off his face. Dean shivered, his socks soaked though and his t-shirt the same.

"Can we go back to the motel room, I'm freezing," Dean said, as the wind began to pick up. Castiel nodded and climbed down from where he was. They walked back to the motel in silence.

**-x-**

Later, when both Castiel and Dean were dry and in clean clothes, Castiel turned to the brothers, his stomach growling.

"You hungry, Cas, we just ate?" Dean said, gobsmacked, rubbing his own full stomach. Castiel looked ashamed.

"I think I need blood ..." he said, not looking at either Winchester. Dean knew it would have to come sooner or later. He got up and pulled on his shoes, grabbing his gun and coat.

"Sam, stay with him. I'll go get something," Dean said, exiting the motel and getting into the Impala, before driving into town, a stray tear running down his cheek. Soon Castiel would need human blood, and there would be nothing Dean would be able to do to stop it. He quickly wiped away his tears before parking the car in an alleyway behind a mall. It was dark, and hopefully he would not be seen. He saw a dog raking in a bin behind a skip. He knelt down and cocked his gun, the dog's head snapping up, ears pricking up as he listened for the sound. Dean took aim, before he pulled the trigger, the bullet seeming to travel in slow motion before it hit the dog in the side, the poor animal whimpering and squealing as it slowly bled to death. Dean hadn't wanted to do that, but he refused to capture a human to be drained of their blood. He moved forward and he pulled a brown sack out of his pocket before he stuffed the, now dead, dog inside before returning to the Impala. He pressed his head to the steering wheel, trying to keep his tears in. He had to be strong.

Strong for Castiel.

He started the engine and started his drive back to the motel room. He parked up in his usual space, before collecting Castiel's 'meal' and heading inside. He walked in and saw Castiel cradled on the floor in obvious pain, and Sam standing, not knowing what to do.

"Dean, help him," Sam said. Dean moved over to Castiel.

"Cas, come on buddy. I'm here. What's wrong?" Dean asked, cradling the angel's head in his hands, making him look at him. Castiel looked up, his now greying eyes boring into Dean's.

"The vampire blood ... it's corrupting my cells, my enzymes. It's changing me, for good now," Castiel muttered. Dean also noticed, as Castiel was speaking, that he had grown a small pair of fangs, which would become a little bigger still.

"I've got blood for you," Dean said. Castiel's eyes seemed to widen at the mention of the word. Dean picked up the bag and moved over to the kitchen area, taking a glass from the cupboard. He pulled out the dead dog, Sam wrinkling his nose at the smell, before Dean slit the animal's throat, letting the blood pour out into the glass. He gathered as much as he could before the glass was full. He picked it up, handing it over to Castiel, who seemed to hesitate in taking it, giving it an experimental sniff before he almost downed the glass in one.

Sam and Dean watched, helpless, as their friend gave into temptation. As he gave himself to the darkness, slowly, day by day.

* * *

_I hope you guys like this chapter. Vampy!Cas is destroying himself more by the day. Two chapters in one day! I sure do spoil my readers. XD_


	4. Day 4

**Will Blood Fulfil This Thirst In Me?**

**Summary**: _When Dean and Sam encounter a vampire, worst comes to worst when Castiel is bitten. The transformation is slow and painful for the falling angel, but will he give in to temptation when Dean offers him the inevitable. Dean/Castiel; boy-kissing; sexual situations; swearing._

**A/N**_: The title comes from the song 'The Thirst' from the musical Lestat._

**-x-**

**Day 4**

It was day four of Castiel's transformation, and Castiel was sick. He was shaking in bed, vomiting blood back up and generally looking like shit. Dean sat by his bedside, holding the angel's hand. Castiel had grabbed him by the hand when he had sat down and not let go. Dean wondered if he had any feeling left in his hand at all. Dean knew it was the blood that made him ill. He had gone from an angel, who ate fuck all, to a falling angel, who ate a little, to a falling angel-turning vampire, who was now feasting on blood. Talk about a fucked up life. Dean sighed, before hearing the rustle of wings in the room. He turned to see Zachariah standing by the doorway, his eyes on the falling angel in the bed, before they moved to Dean's face. Sam stood but Zachariah stuck out a hand without looking at the younger Winchester, an invisible force making Sam sit again, against his will. Sam frowned as Zachariah lowered his hand again.

"What do you want, baldy?" Dean said, resisting the urge to get up and, attempt to, kick the fucking smug grin off the angel's face. Zachariah walked further into the room, his hands behind his back. He sat down on the sofa on the other side of the room.

"You're looking well, Dean," Zachariah said, with a smile. A smile that Dean hated.

"Yeah, I'm fine and dandy, jackass! I have an angel in my motel room turning into a vampire, and he's in a lot of fucking pain! But I forgot, you're a cold-hearted son of a bitch. You don't care," Dean spat. "You're just here to gloat that, finally, you got one over Castiel." Zachariah sighed, a little dramatically.

"Dean, how can you think so little of me?" the angel asked, his tone mocking and uncaring. "Listen to yourself, Dean. Do you know how pathetic you sound?" Dean stayed silent, his nostrils flaring in anger, the hatred burning in his eyes.

"Dean ..." came Castiel's voice from the bed, before he coughed up blood again, all over the white sheets of the bed. Dean moved over and wiped the blood from Castiel's mouth.

"What do you want?" Sam asked Zachariah, who looked at Sam in disgust.

"No one is interested in you, demon boy," he said, his eyes flicking back to Dean. Sam wanted to jump out of his seat and smash the smug angel's face in. But he was kinda stuck. Dean looked at Zachariah.

"Do you know what Castiel needs? To stop the pain of his transformation?" he said, mentally cursing himself for asking for help. Zachariah smiled _that_ smile and sat back in the couch, his hand folded in his lap.

"He needs blood. _Human_ blood. Not the putrid animal stuff you gave him last night," the angel said. "He needs the good stuff. And I can read his mind. He wants _your_ blood, Dean Winchester. The borrowed heart in his chest beats for you, Dean. Only for you, your essence. His desires are high, the demonic blood pumping through his veins is changing him quick. He won't be able to stop himself soon enough." Dean looked down at Castiel.

"No! I will stop him. I won't let him feed off humans," he said. Zachariah shrugged.

"Try and stop him," he said, before he disappeared in a rustle of wings. Dean let go of Castiel's hand, moving to pull on his shoes and his coat.

"Dean ..." Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Sammy, I need air." He stormed off, slamming the door behind him and Sam was sure he had seen him wipe away tears. He sighed and looked at the angel. He knew Dean's feelings for Cas. He sighed once more. This was killing Dean.

**-x-**

It had just gone three in the afternoon. Dean had been gone for four hours now, and Sam was left alone with Castiel. He watched the football game on the TV, sipping his beer, looking at his watch every now and then. He looked round at Cas, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw him standing not far from the sofa, not far from where Sam was sitting.

"Cas, you're up. How you feeling, dude?" Sam asked, putting down his beer and standing up. But when he neared Castiel, he noticed his eyes had gone grey with a red hint. Then he realised how Cas was looking at him. Cas was hungry. And he wanted _human_ blood.

"Cas, no! Please don't think about it. The feeling will go away," Sam said, even though he knew he was kidding himself. That was when Castiel moved forward, at the speed of light and attacked Sam, knocking him to the floor, baring his fangs as he tried to bite the younger Winchester. Sam wrestled the best he could with Castiel, landing a punch to Cas' cheek, causing him to cry out and fall off Sam. Sam moved to get up, before he was grabbed around the legs and pulled down to the floor once more, falling onto the coffee table, feeling it smash beneath his body weight, splinters sticking into his skin.

"Cas! _NO_!" Sam yelled, kicking out with his legs, managing to land a swift kick to the angel's gut. Castiel groaned before leaping on Sam, his nails scratching at Sam's skin, causing it to rip and bleed, trying to get his fangs into his neck. Sam fell back on the couch, trying to get Cas off him. He reached over to the table, his fingertips managing to get hold of the empty beer bottle before smashing it over Castiel's head, cutting his own face with the smashed glass in the process. Castiel went still against Sam, before sliding to the floor, unconscious and bleeding from a wound on his head.

Sam's heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the, now, silent room. He raised a hand to his neck, where Castiel had scratched him, his fingers coming away crimson. He looked down at Castiel, not knowing what he was going to say to Dean when he came back. That was when he heard the Impala engine. _Speak of the devil._

The motel room door opened and Dean walked in, another brown sack in his hand, no doubt with Castiel's next blood donor, before stopping at the sight of the scene.

"Sam, what the hell?" he managed to say after a few silent moments. Sam sighed deeply.

"He _attacked_ me, Dean. He was standing just there ..." he pointed to where Cas had been standing. "... and then he jumped me, dude. Managed to get his nails in, but not his teeth, thank God." He moved to the bathroom to clean himself up as Dean moved to Cas, fingertips pressing to see if there was a pulse. Luckily, there was. He hauled the angel off the floor and onto the bed before he checked Castiel's wound. Just a flesh wound, not too serious.

"Dean, what are we going to do?" Sam asked. "He's turning fast. He's gonna need human blood." Dean turned to Sam.

"No. I want to save him," Dean said to his brother. "God knows, I want to save him."

**-x-**

Castiel was unconscious until nightfall, when he began to come to, groaning, a hand going to his head in obvious pain. He sat up to see both Winchester's staring at him, Dean stitching up his brother's injuries. _The injuries I caused_, Castiel thought.

"Sam ..."

"Cas, _don't_. It's done now," Sam said, a little too quickly.

"I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. My vision clouded. My heart was thumping. I'm so sorry ... so sorry." Dean looked at Castiel who broke down into tears, before looking at Sam. Sam nodded and Dean moved over to Castiel and took the angel in his arms, just like he had done previous nights.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Castiel muttered against Dean's shirt. Dean looked at Sam before he kissed Castiel's temple. He knew what he had to do.

"I'm here, Cas. I'm here."

* * *

_I hope you guys like this so far. Only three or four more chapter to go, then I will be done! XD_


	5. Day 5

**Will Blood Fulfil This Thirst In Me?**

**Summary**: _When Dean and Sam encounter a vampire, worst comes to worst when Castiel is bitten. The transformation is slow and painful for the falling angel, but will he give in to temptation when Dean offers him the inevitable. Dean/Castiel; boy-kissing; sexual situations; swearing._

**A/N**_: The title comes from the song 'The Thirst' from the musical Lestat._

**-x-**

**Day 5**

Dean had stayed awake all night, to let Sammy have a chance of a good night's sleep without the fear of Castiel jumping him. He looked over at said angel, who was sitting in the corner of the room, huddled up, knees against his chest. There were tear stains all the way down his cheek, and his lip was bleeding. He had been chewing it nervously, and burst it with his fang, his tongue flicking out to lap up the blood every so often. He was also aroused, Dean could tell. Dean had promised the falling angel release, so he'd have to hold up his end of the promise soon enough. He moved over to the bathroom, splashing his face with water to wake himself up. As he made his way out to the bedroom, he felt Castiel grab his leg gently. He looked down at him before sitting next to him, putting his arm around him.

"Dean, I'm scared. What if I can't control myself? I couldn't bear to hurt you, but what if I can't stop myself?" he asked, his form trembling in Dean's embrace.

"Cas, don't. I can't think about anything like that. What happened, last night, with Sam shook me, Cas. I was terrified," he said. "I can bear to think of losing you to the darkness. I really can't. I've lost too much in my life. Knowing you'll be next makes me ill, Cas." Castiel looked away from him.

"I don't want to be like this," he said, with a sigh. "I'm in pain all the time, I need blood, and I have sexual urges I have never had in my life. I'm not meant to feel like this. I am – was – an angel."

"You still are an angel to me, Cas. You always will be," Dean said. Castiel looked up into his eyes.

"You mean that?" he asked. Dean nodded, before Castiel closed the gap between them, pressing a deep kiss to Dean's lips. Dean moaned gently against inexperienced lips, before opening up to Castiel, letting his tongue probe around inside his mouth. Dean could taste the metallic tang of blood on his tongue, from his bleeding lip. Castiel pulled him closer, pushing his back against the wall where they were sitting, before straddling his lap.

"Cas, no. Sam might see," Dean whispered breathlessly from their kisses. But Cas had no intention to stop. He kissed Dean once more, who didn't try to stop him this time. Dean could feel Castiel's hard cock pressing through the denim of his jeans into his own, making it twitch with interest. He gasped into Cas' mouth, as Castiel began to rub his crotch against Dean's, the friction beautiful, and the way Castiel's deep voice said his name was like music. Castiel reached between their bodies, opened Dean's jeans to let his cock free, before doing the same to himself. Dean reached to touch Castiel, but Castiel pushed his hand away. He moved closer, so he was almost flush against Dean's chest, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck before he began to move his own cock against Dean's. Dean glanced in Sam's direction, who was still snoring and drooling, thank God.

"Cas!" Dean gasped, his hands going to Castiel's behind, as Castiel began to rut hard against Dean. Dean let the angel bury his head in his neck, like last time, feeling his tongue run over his vein. He felt him open his mouth against his neck but it closed again in a kiss, rather than a bite. The friction between them was too much. The older Winchester was almost crying out loud, but he bit his lips to stop himself. Castiel's lips found his again in a kiss, almost desperate, pleading. He continued to hump himself against Dean for a little longer before he groaned out loud, and spilt his load over Dean's own cock and t-shirt. He stopped moving against Dean, taking him in his hand to bring him to orgasm. He jerked him off hard, before Dean was shooting all over Castiel's t-shirt, the angel's name on his lips. His head fell back against the wall, letting Castiel kiss the base of his throat gently.

A groan from the other bed made them jump apart, Dean heading for the bathroom, to compose himself and clean up, while Castiel tucked himself back into his jeans before finding one of Dean's clean t-shirts to put on.

In the bathroom, Dean sighed, pressing his head against the closed door. He loved this fucking angel. He had to tell him soon. He suddenly yawned, not realising how tired he's been, and then after what just happened with Cas, he felt worn out. He moved back into the room, to see Cas sitting on the sofa as if nothing had happened. Sam had simply rolled over and went back to sleep. Dean lay down on his own bed, trying to fight the tiredness in his body. It was still early. A little nap wouldn't go amiss.

**-x-**

Dean awoke later to a breeze against his skin, making him shiver. He turned over, saw that Sam was still asleep, before he looked around the rest of the room. The door to the motel room was swinging open in the wind and Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Dean jumped out of bed, before moving over to Sam, shaking him, earning him some obscenities for waking the younger Winchester.

"Sam, Cas is gone! Get your ass out of bed. We gotta find him," he said, pulling on his shoes and his coat, throwing Sam's clothes at him. Sam dressed quickly, before they picked up weapons.

"Woah! Dean, you're not gonna shoot him are you?" he asked when he saw his brother loading up his gun with silver bullets. Dean didn't answer and they both made their way to the Impala, the engine screeching to life before they raced off to find their friend. The town was quiet as the Impala roared through.

"Dean, look!" Sam pointed, seeing a trail of blood leading into a dark alleyway. Dean pulled the Impala up at the side of the alley, cocking his gun before he and Sam got out the car, making their way slowly to the dark alley.

"CAS!" Dean shouted, his gun held in front of him in a protective stance. He and Sam walked as they could before Sam touched his brother's arm, stopping him.

"Dean, look!" Sam said. He pointed and Dean saw Castiel, huddled over a young woman's body, his face buried in her neck, his teeth buried in her skin, sucking away at the blood. Dean's heart broke at the sight. He cocked his gun again, aimed at the ground and shot, the loud bang vibrating around the alley, making Castiel jump back from his victim, his face covered in blood, the same way Sam's had when he drank the demon blood in the warehouse when Jimmy had been shot. Castiel's eyes were wide, the young girl dying before him.

"Why the fuck, Cas?" Dean shouted at him, moving closer to him, tears falling from his eyes. "Why couldn't you have just let us help? Why couldn't you have just said something? You just ran off, to do what? This!" Dean pulled the trigger again, firing his gun, the next bullet closer to Castiel. "Do you really want me to hunt you? Because I will, Cas! Damn it, I will!" Castiel looked ashamed, as much as anyone could with blood all over their face. Dean shot his gun again, this time hitting the wall not far from Castiel's head. Castiel started and huddled in the corner, fearing Dean was going to kill him there and then.

"Get in the Impala!" Dean seethed, through gritted teeth. "Now!" Castiel moved slowly from where he was, Dean's gun on him at all times. He moved without a word, heading for the parked car outside the alley. Castiel slid in the back of the car, wiping the blood off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Dean and Sam got in the car, before the Impala roared to life and the three of them set off back to the motel.

**-x-**

Dean pulled up outside the motel, turning off the car, the silence in the car unbearable. Dean turned to Sam.

"Could you give us a moment?" he asked. Sam nodded and he got out the car, heading into the motel room, the door closing behind him. Dean got out of the car and he slammed the door shut, leaning on the hood of the Impala. Soon, Castiel climbed out the car, joining him against the hood.

"Dean ..."

"Don't, Cas. Don't say you're sorry. You've done it now. This is you. Castiel, the _vampire_. Not the angel, not the _saint_. And there is nothing I can do now!" Dean said, not looking at the vampire before him.

"Dean ... I know nothing can make up for my actions ..."

"You fucking think, Cas! You are such an asshole! I was going to offer you my blood. _My_ blood, Cas! Instead of you killing innocent people," he said. Castiel gave him a confused look.

"Why would you do that?" That was when Dean snapped.

"Because I fucking _love_ you, Castiel! I love you. I would do anything for you, but I've had to watch you suffer, because I cannot cure this!" Castiel's eyes now held sadness. Sadness that the man he loved could not help him. Dean suddenly broke down into tears before him. Castiel sat on the hood of the car, not knowing what to say.

"Dean ..."

"No Cas! I can't look at you just now. I need to be by myself." And with that, Dean walked away from Castiel. Castiel let his own tears fall. He got back into the car, curling into a ball in the backseat, crying silent tears. Silent tears of blood.

_I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry ....._


	6. Day 6

_I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I'm back and I'm updating this story. I'm so sorry to everyone who has been waiting. I've had so much on recently and over the Christmas and New Year period too, and what with finishing other fics to, this one kinda got pushed to the back of the pile. But like I said, I'm back now, and I'm updating, so do drop a line and let me know what you think of the update. Cheers guys .... **CastielsAngel-x**_

**

* * *

**

**Will Blood Fulfil This Thirst In Me?**

**Summary**: _When Dean and Sam encounter a vampire, worst comes to worst when Castiel is bitten. The transformation is slow and painful for the falling angel, but will he give in to temptation when Dean offers him the inevitable. Dean/Castiel; boy-kissing; sexual situations; swearing._

**A/N**_: The title comes from the song 'The Thirst' from the musical Lestat._

**-x-**

**Day 6**

Dean sat, back pressed up against the motel wall. He hadn't moved since he had come in from the car. That had to have been a good five hours ago. Castiel hadn't come in yet, but Dean could still sense that he was nearby, somehow. He pushed his legs out in front of him, hearing the bones crack and he stretched high. Sliding off the bed, he moved over to the window and looked out. He could see Castiel's form lying on the backseat of the Impala. His body was trembling; probably crying, Dean thought. He had had enough time to think about what he wanted to do about Castiel. He slid by Sam, who was sleeping on the couch, a book open across his stomach. He slipped his shoes on and opened the motel room door quietly. Sighing to himself, he made his way to the car. He knocked on the window, startling Castiel who sat up and rubbed his eyes before climbing out.

"Dean ..." he began but Dean held up a hand, silencing him.

"Don't talk ..." he said, taking Castiel's face in his hands, before lowering his lips to the angel-turned-vampire. Their lips were soft together, but Castiel's were cold. Colder than anything Dean had ever experienced. Before his eyes fluttered closed, he saw how dark Castiel's own eyes had become, almost black, with a hint of red at his pupil. Their kissing became more heated, hands gripping tightly at each other's clothes. Dean pressed Castiel against the Impala, making it impossible for him to get anywhere. Castiel suddenly felt Dean's hands on his belt and button, opening them quickly in the darkness. They were shoved down to his knees quickly before Dean opened his own, his erection springing free.

"Up ..." was all Dean said, and Castiel leaned back against the Impala, while Dean lifted the vampire's legs around his own waist. He spat into the palm of his hand, using the saliva to prepare Castiel quickly. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes at what he was doing, but Castiel wasn't objecting, and Dean preferred it that way. Rubbing his own cock with his wet hand quickly, he pressed up against Castiel's entrance and with one swift push he was all the way inside. The vampire in front of him whimpered, _fucking whimpered_, and before Dean could start moving, the hunter broke down into tears. His head hit Castiel's shoulder, his own shoulders racked with sobs as he held Cas in a vice-like grip.

"Dean ... don't cry, please ..." came Cas' voice, which, at the moment, was unusually soft and comforting. But Dean couldn't help it. "Dean ... do what you have to do ... fuck me, Dean." The curse word sounded foreign on Castiel's tongue. Dean pulled out a little, before pushing all the way back in, making Castiel bite his lip. Dean's sobbing ceased a little, one of Castiel's hands in his hair to comfort him, and the other pressed against his back, nails digging into his flesh through the material of his t-shirt.

"I hate what you have become, Castiel ..." Dean said. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you." Castiel nodded, running his thumb underneath Dean's eye to catch the tears.

"I love you too ..." Castiel said, as Dean began moving against him, each thrust into the vampire hitting his sweet spot and making him cry out into the darkness. Sam could possibly hear, could possibly see them but neither man nor creature cared. Their grips on each other tightened, the scent coming off Dean's sweating body made Castiel's nostrils flare and his mouth water.

"Dean ... I can't ... I can't take much more ..." Castiel moaned, his cock trapped between their bodies, the delicious friction too much. He squeezed his eyes tight shut, his muscles contracting around Dean, causing the hunter to pant and moan.

"Cas ... gonna come ..." he moaned before calling out all the obscenities he could think of. Suddenly, Castiel was coming between their bodies, whimpering and moaning, sweat visible on his pale skin. That was when the tears started falling down Dean's cheeks again. He put Castiel back down on his feet before tucking himself back into his trousers. Castiel seemed to freeze for a moment before he did the same, both men's breathing irregular.

"Dean ..." Castiel started, but once again Dean put up his hand to silence him.

"I'm going to let you ..." he paused while he pulled himself together. "I'm going to let you drink from me, Cas."

"No, Dean. I won't ..." Castiel yelled. "I can't." Dean grabbed Castiel by the shoulders.

"Castiel!" Dean shouted, making Cas' eyes widen with the use of his full name. "I'm doing this for you ... I have to." Tears shone in the crimson eyes of the vampire before him, before a tear fell. A single tear of blood; the substance leaving a trail down Castiel's marble cheek. "I love you, Castiel. I'm trying to help you. Accept my help for just once." Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes, before he nodded his head. Dean hugged the vampire to his chest before leading him back to the motel room.

**-x-**

"You're fucking crazy ..." Sam yelled, standing up suddenly from the bed and pacing the room. Dean ran his hands over his face, casting a glance over at Cas, who was huddled on the floor by the bathroom door.

"Sammy, what other choice do I have? I have to help him ... he needs me. I love him ..." he stopped himself as Sam's head snapped up.

"Dean, I understand you have a crush on your angel ..." Sam said, before he was knocked back, his nose in agony. Dean held his fist in the air, looking shocked at what he had just done. He away from his brother and went to his duffel bag, anything so he didn't have to look at Sam.

"Sam. I don't expect you to understand ... but I love Castiel. I have for months now. I can't stand to see him go through this alone ..." he said. He pretended to rummage through his bag, He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and faced Sam.

"Dean, you're my big brother. I don't want you to do this ..." he said. Dean smiled at his brother, slapping his shoulder in affection.

"I know, Sammy. But my mind is made up ... I'm sorry ..." he said. A lone tear escaped his eye as he moved away from his brother. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest and neck to Castiel. He knelt down in front of the vampire and took his hands.

"Take as much as you need. I want to help you ..." Dean said. Castiel understood, but made no indication he did, before he got up on his own knees and took Dean's face in his hands. He pressed a passionate kiss to the hunter's lips, tongues mingling, before he was kissing along his jaw line, his collarbone and then his lips hesitated above the jugular.

"Do it, Castiel ..." Dean said, closing his eyes tightly, his grip on Cas just as tight. He felt Castiel's mouth open against his skin, the first couple of teeth digging into the skin, before the fangs went below and the blood began flowing from Dean's body and down Castiel's throat. Dean felt his breath catch in his throat, and his mouth opened to scream, or to breathe, or to do something, but nothing seemed to come out. Castiel's hand came up to grip the hunter, easing him onto his back as he drank his fill. Sam watched in horror from the corner of the room, watched his brother become a meal. Dean's body began to tremble and spasm in Castiel's grip.

"Castiel! Stop ... you're killing him ..." Sam yelled, but Castiel made no indication that he was going to stop. He continued to drink, the flavour of Dean's blood intoxicating him.

"CASTIEL! STOP!" Sam shouted, jumping up from the sofa. "STOP!" Only then did Castiel pull back, his mouth covered in Dean's blood. He looked down at the older Winchester, who was pale, and trembling, blood oozing from the bite marks in his neck. He was dying. So Castiel had only one choice. He bit into his own wrist, piercing the skin easily with his fangs before holding it above Dean's open mouth.

"NO, CAS!" Sam was yelling, but the droplets of blood from Castiel's wrist dripped down into Dean's open mouth, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed it down. Cas pushed on Dean's chin, closing his mouth before pressing a kiss to it.

"I'm sorry, Dean ..." he muttered before he moved away from the older Winchester, grabbing a towel to wipe his mouth. He turned round to be met by Sam's angry eyes.

"Now what?" Sam asked, obviously angry and upset, but trying not to show it.

"We wait."

* * *

_Hope you like it XD_


	7. Day 7

_Second last chapter here, just like I promised. I hope you guys like it, I'm really happy to the people who have been following this story. It's been a privelige to write, and I only have the epilogue left to do. Let me know how you like this chapter, guys. Cheers for everything ..._

**_CastielsAngel-x_**

**

* * *

**

**Will Blood Fulfil This Thirst In Me?**

**Summary**: _When Dean and Sam encounter a vampire, worst comes to worst when Castiel is bitten. The transformation is slow and painful for the falling angel, but will he give in to temptation when Dean offers him the inevitable. Dean/Castiel; boy-kissing; sexual situations; swearing._

**A/N**_: The title comes from the song 'The Thirst' from the musical Lestat. And there is a little bit of Sam/Gabriel in this chapter._

**-x-**

**Day 7**

Dean had been still most of the night, until around an hour ago when he started screaming and thrashing. Castiel was immediately at his side, trying to calm him. Sam sat in the corner, huddled with his hands over his ears. He couldn't bear to listen to his brother in so much pain. Castiel sat with him, holding him down when he began writhing and thrashing.

"Dean, calm down," Castiel would say, stroking the hunter's hair, which was soaked with sweat. As the minutes ticked by, and Dean became closer to being a full vampire, Castiel could noticed the changes. Dean's skin had turned a very pale colour, similar to Castiel's. Small fangs had sprouted and nails had gotten longer. His eyes were no longer leaf green, but now crimson red. Sam watched in sadness as his brother now succumbed to the darkness.

Soon enough, Dean had calmed down and took on a peaceful like state on the floor. He almost looked like he was sleeping. Castiel sat on the bed and watched him. He watched as Dean's eyes flickered open and he rolled onto his side, in an attempt to stand up. Castiel stood to help him, balancing the immortal Winchester against him. Dean looked around the room with his new eyes; every sense in his body seemed to have heightened. He caught Sam's gaze and his brother looked away, saddened. He turned to look at Castiel. He wasn't angry at the former angel, but he had to ask.

"Why Cas? Why did you do that ..." he asked, looking down at his hands, before turning to look in the mirror, to see his reflection had gone. He sighed. He reached for his shirt and pulled it back on.

"You were dying ..."was Castiel's answer. "And I can't live without you, Dean." He moved into the hunter's personal space, before Dean enveloped him in a hug, the coldness of Castiel's cheek no longer bothering him.

"Cas, you infected him!" came Sam's angry voice. "Dean, how can you be okay with this ...?" Dean looked at Sam. He was about to speak when Castiel suddenly spoke.

"I have ... I have ruined your life, Dean. Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was so clouded over in drinking your blood; I didn't think ... you have to kill me, Dean. Before I infect anyone else ..." he said. Dean looked bewildered.

"Don't be so fucking crazy. I'm _not_ killing you ..." he said, but Castiel was out of his embrace like a shot, moving over to the duffel bag and pulled out a gun. He went to pull out the silver bullets, but pulled his hand away when the silver burned his skin. Dean marched over to Castiel and grabbed him, spinning him round to face him.

"Cas ..."

"No, Dean. You have to kill me. Sam, can you load that gun ...?" he asked. Sam didn't move for a minute, but Castiel's eyes pleaded with him. Sam lowered his eyes and did what Castiel asked.

"Castiel, if I kill you, I'd have to go too. I can't live without you either ..." Dean said, tears of blood falling down his marble white cheeks. "I love you, Castiel ..." and to emphasise his point, he kissed him passionately. But Castiel pushed him away.

"You don't understand ... I've done this to you. Me! I was an angel of the lord, and now, I'm a vampire. A disgusting creature. Sam, give Dean the gun. Please ..." Sam nodded and he moved over to Dean with the gun, holding it out to the hunter, who took it but looked like he had no intention of using it. Castiel moved away from Dean, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. He moved forward again, and took hold of the barrel of the gun in Dean's hand, pressing it against his chest, right over his heart.

"Pull the trigger ..." Castiel whispered. Dean cried more tears of blood, shaking his head,

"Do it, Dean."

"No ... I love you."

"I love you too, but this helps nothing."

"Cas ..."

"Dean. Do it!"

"No ..."

"DEAN ..."

_Bang. _The gun went off and Castiel staggered back, his eyes wide in apparent shock. He looked up at Dean, who was now sobbing, before looking at the silver bullet embedded in the bleeding hole in his chest. The veins in his chest were a visible red colour, as the blood poured out of the wound. Castiel fell to his knees, before hearing the metal of the gun collide with the ground, and Dean's arms wrap around him as he slowly died.

"D-Dean ... t-thank y-you," he muttered as blood fell from his lips, staining his chin and around his mouth. Dean pressed a kiss to the former angel's temple. Castiel cried out as the silver slowly killed him.

"I love you Castiel. Don't you ever forget that ... please? Don't forget that ..." Dean managed to say as his voice broke with tears.

"I l-love you t-too ..." Castiel said, before his crimson eyes fluttered closed and he lay in Dean's arms, dead. Sam watched his brother, who would not look anywhere but at Cas. Sam brought his hand up to wipe his eyes. Dean didn't move now that Castiel was dead. He sat against the bed with the former angel wrapped in his arms, his lips pressed against Castiel's skin.

"Sam ..." he whispered, before pushing the gun in Sam's direction and pulling his shirt to one side to expose his chest, where his heart would be. Sam collapsed to his knees, before he sobbed into his hands.

"You can't ask me to do that ..." Sam wailed. "You've been to hell once. You're not going again." Dean smiled, through his tears.

"Sammy ... look at me ..." he said. "Look at me." Sam did, looking up into his brother's pale, cold, immortal face. "Sammy, I love you so much, just as a big brother should love his baby brother. But you never know what could happen. I could attack you. Kill you. I don't want to do that ... I want to die before I get thirsty for your blood, or anyone's blood." He noticed Sam was going to cut in, but he continued speaking. "I want you to do what you have to do. Carry on hunting. Go back to Stanford if you want. I'm so proud of you, Sam. I don't want to see you wracked with guilt over my death. Go back to college, get married, have kids. And just think that I'll always be with you. No matter what. You know I hate chick flick moments, but this is all I've got at the moment. Please Sam. Do this for me?"

Sam's lip quivered as Dean spoke, but he fought to stop his tears from flowing anymore. "Dean ..."

"Sam ... please?" They both stared at each other for a while before Sam looked at the gun on the floor. He reached over slowly, the metal feeling heavy in his hand when he finally picked it up. Dean watched him, pulling Castiel's body closer to him. He kissed Castiel's temple once more.

"See you downstairs, Cas ..." Dean said, one more crimson tears leaking from his eye, before he pulled his shirt back again, exposing his chest once more. He watched as Sam lifted the gun to aim at Dean.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I love you."

"I forgive you, Sam.

_Bang._

**-x-**

Midnight.

The moon shone in the motel room, shining on the dead bodies of Castiel and Dean Winchester. Sam sat in the darkest corner of the room, unable to cry anymore when a sudden rustle of wings caught his attention. He looked up to see the archangel Gabriel standing there, looking at the two dead vampires, before he turned to look at the broken Winchester in the corner.

"Gabriel ..." Sam managed to say. Gabriel knew he could say things, making him sound like the Trickster again, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be there for Sam. He moved over to Sam and sat beside him, drawing him into his embrace, stroking his hair as if he were a child.

"You won't leave me, Gabe, will you?" Sam asked. Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's head.

"I ain't going anywhere, kiddo."

* * *

_Hope you liked it. XD_


	8. Epilogue One Month Later

_And this is the epilogue. Enjoy ..._

**_CastielsAngel-x_**

**

* * *

**

**Will Blood Fulfil This Thirst In Me?**

**Summary**: _When Dean and Sam encounter a vampire, worst comes to worst when Castiel is bitten. The transformation is slow and painful for the falling angel, but will he give in to temptation when Dean offers him the inevitable. Dean/Castiel; Sam/Gabriel later on; boy-kissing; sexual situations; swearing._

**A/N**_: The title comes from the song 'The Thirst' from the musical Lestat. And there is a little bit of Sam/Gabriel in this chapter._

**-x-**

**Epilogue**

_One month later ..._

The graveyard had an eerie silence as Sam Winchester walked through it, flowers in hand. This was the first time he had come to visit them since he buried them. Too many memories flooded back, but now he felt a bit more peaceful, like he had come to terms with the fact that his brother and friend were gone. But they were not alone. They had each other, wherever they were; heaven or, more likely, hell but at least they were together. He sighed deeply. He had put on his best suit for this day, it being a month since they had died. He spotted their graves, one with a joint headstone. He sat on the bench across from it, and stared at the headstone, which read:

_Dean and Castiel Winchester  
Beloved brothers of Sam Winchester.  
Gone but never forgotten  
May you be at peace._

Sam smiled as he read it over. He had thought of Castiel as part of the family, so he hadn't hesitated in calling him his brother, as well as Winchester. He sighed once more and got up, putting the flowers in the vase next to the headstone.

"I miss you guys. It gets lonely here at times, and I have nightmares. Vivid ones, and sometimes I just wish you guys were here to take care of me the way you did," Sam said, kneeling down on the grass and staring at the gold lettering on the black marble headstone. He felt his eyes brimming with tears as he thought of them. "I really miss you."

"I'm going to go back to Stanford to finish my degree, just like you wanted me to, Dean. But don't worry, I'll keep weapons with me just in case," he laughed gently, wiping his eyes. "But I have my own angel to watch over me too. Gabriel has decided to stay with me as often as he can. He's worried about me, y'know. That I'm not coping. But I'm getting there."

"We're together now, Gabriel and I. Just wanted to run that past you. I know I won't really know if I'll have your permission, or that you're now rolling your grave shouting about how he's a son of a bitch, and how much you'd like to gank him. But the truth is I care for him. I might even love him, but I'm not sure at the moment."

Sam stopped speaking for the moment to look around the graveyard. He'd never appreciated silence as much as he did now. The rain started, drizzling down, coating his suit jacket and hair in droplets. He looked up at the sky, the feel of the rain on his face comforting, before he looked back at the grave.

"I don't think there's much more for me to say; apart from you two look after each other. I love you as much as Dean, Castiel, so don't forget that," he said, swallowing back tears. "I know I used to complain about the staring, and the touching ... god, even the shagging. But it just proved to me how much you loved each other. I miss you both too much."

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back to see Gabriel standing there, smiling down at him with that crooked Trickster smile. "You okay, Sam?" he asked. Sam nodded and was helped to his feet before he put his arm around Gabriel.

"I told Dean about us ... just now. I think I have his blessing," Sam said, with a smile. Gabriel just smiled back, not knowing what to say. Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek.

"Want to head now? Getting cold, and the rain's getting heavier," Gabriel said, looking up to the sky. Sam nodded, before he leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the marble.

"Thanks for talking me into coming, Gabe. I feel better now," he said, taking Gabriel's hand as they made their way back to the Impala in the car park. Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand, glad he was feeling better.

"That's alright ... happy to help, kiddo," he said, with a smile. Sam smiled back and pulled Gabriel to him, pressing a kiss to his lips, their bodies touching closely. They pulled apart and Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"I'm still here for you, remember? I won't leave you ..." Gabriel said. Sam smiled and touched his forehead against Gabriel's.

"I know."

* * *

_And that's it done. I really hope you liked it. XD_


End file.
